


Morning Coffee

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [42]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Stannis meets someone at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

There is always a whistling in the mornings, soon followed by a cup of coffee on my desk and she’ll be gone to which ever part of the building she works at.

He barely knows her name. Actually, he only knows it because she introduced herself. She also said that she likes his reports. How can a person like an report?

For some reason, she believes we are friends. When her mouth meets mine in the elevator, I start to think that she may be hitting on me since day one. Kissing back is quite easy. He does like the visage of her ass when she gives him coffee. She is always with a nice tune in her whistling, even on a grey rainy day.

Everybody needs company, even him.


End file.
